


Forever Ours

by PKrathing



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing
Summary: Hidup mengambil belokan yang berbeda dengan yang direncanakan Gun sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Dia hanya perlu melangkah sedikit lebih lambat, berjuang sedikit lebih keras, dan bersabar sedikit lebih lama.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Forever Ours

**Author's Note:**

> sneak peek hidup orang tua chimon sebelum jadi pemilik restoran dan dosen filsafat di fanfik Warna dalam Aksara

Sesaat setelah Gun mengempaskan pantat di bangku bus, kedua tulang keringnya serasa hampir copot dari sendi lutut, menyadarkannya bahwa dia sudah berdiri setidak-tidaknya selama sepuluh jam. Dimulai dari memastikan semua bahan telah tersedia, mengawasi kinerja _prep chef_ dan asisten dapur menyiapkan bahan, hingga akhirnya bergabung dengan koki lainnya saat perang secara resmi dimulai di jam makan malam. Dia tidak merasakan lelah sedikit pun selama berada dalam dapur baja nirkarat yang senantiasa panas dan sibuk itu, tapi kini, sementara bus nomor 511 terbatuk-batuk dan merangkak meninggalkan area Thonglor, tulang-belulangnya seakan rontok kemudian berjatuhan di lantai logam yang kotor.

Sesudah menyebutkan tujuan dan menyerahkan uang pada kondektur, dia membiarkan kepalanya memerosot dan membentur tiang yang berada di sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam, terbuai oleh guncangan bus.

“Aku tidak bisa memberikan cuti itu padamu.” Suara Jennie serta-merta membuatnya terlompat, mata terbuka lebar seolah kepalanya baru disiram air dingin. Tentu saja _excecutive chef_ -nya itu tidak berada di sini—dia hanya bertiga saja bersama kondektur dan sopir—tapi percakapan ketika dia mampir ke kantor sebelum pulang kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya. Jennie berhenti menelaah CV pelamar kerja yang sore itu diletakkan Gun di mejanya, lalu mendongak, mata besarnya membulat tidak percaya.

“Kenapa? Kau satu-satunya _sous chef_ , hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan semua yang keluar-masuk dapur. Kalau kau mengambil semua cuti sekaligus, bisa-bisa restoranku runtuh sebelum kau kembali.”

“Aku yakin tidak seburuk itu ...”

“Sangat buruk, N’Gun, karena kau belum pernah mengambil cuti sejak lima tahun kerja di sini.”

Gun menghela napas panjang. “Kalau begitu, satu minggu. Itu sudah cukup.”

Jennie menirukan ekspresi jengkelnya. “Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan dengan berlibur panjang? Tidak ada pernikahan, tidak ada pemakaman. Kau—”

“Tidur.”

“Hah?”

“Aku benar-benar perlu tidur, P’Jen,” erang Gun, tidak bisa berlama-lama mempertahankan raut profesionalnya. “Ayolah. Ya?”

Jennie mengempaskan CV di meja, kemudian bersedekap. “Aku sudah menduga hal ini bakal terjadi pada kalian. Kerja sama tim? Tahi anjing. Kau menghabiskan dua per tiga harimu di dapur. Dan Off!” Jennie berseru sambil menudingnya, seolah Gun tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi Off. “Anak itu juga masih sibuk dengan disertasinya, bukan? Mengajar sambil mengerjakan disertasi, betapa gilanya itu? Kalian tidak pernah berpikir saat membuat keputusan, kan?”

Alih-alih cuti, Gun justru mendapat kedongkolan sekeluarnya dari kantor Jennie. Dia percaya dengan staminanya, tapi bahkan batu besar lama-kelamaan bisa retak jika diekspos tetesan air dalam jangka waktu panjang. Kalaupun tidak retak, dia pasti kolaps.

Tidak apa-apa, hari liburnya sudah di depan mata. Dia bisa rileks sebentar untuk menonton televisi, mungkin akhirnya diperbolehkan mematikan alarm dan tidur sampai energinya terisi seratus persen ...

“Phra Kanong!” seru kondektur, membuat Gun tergeragap dan sontak melompat berdiri. Bus tersendat-sendat mencapai halte yang sudah sepi.

_Gun, kau sedang mencoba menipu siapa, sih?_

Perjalanannya belum selesai, masih ada satu bus lagi yang harus ditumpanginya. Jika sudah mendekati pukul sebelas malam, bus yang tadinya datang dan pergi seperti serbuan lalat menjadi semakin langka. Untungnya bus 519 itu segera datang, mungkin yang terakhir hari ini. Gun melompat naik.

Sepuluh menit berselang, Gun sudah menyeret langkahnya memasuki lift apartemen dan menekan angka delapan. Dulu, satu-satunya alasan mereka memilih area ini adalah karena biaya hidup yang jauh lebih murah dibanding kawasan Pathumwan apalagi Thonglor, sehingga poin-poin kekurangan seperti jarak dan durasi transportasi bisa dikesampingkan. Toh mereka hanya datang untuk tidur, kemudian berangkat lagi di hari berikutnya. Mereka tidak perlu memperhatikan serpihan menit yang tercecer di belakang dan belum menyadari betapa pentingnya lima belas menit bagi kelangsungan hidup—untuk mengelap bekas muntahan, untuk mensterilkan botol susu, bahkan untuk tidur.

Gun ingin tertawa dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan. Oh, sudahlah. Semua orang pernah naif.

Dentang selot yang diputar anak kunci begitu lantang, untung saja tidak membangunkan siapa pun. Gun mengendap-endap masuk, menyerapah pelan saat kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak boneka yang kemudian mendentingkan nada _Are You Sleeping_ —cepat-cepat dia berjongkok dan membekap boneka beruang itu di bawah bantal sofa.

“Gun?”

“Demi Tuhan!” desis Gun, tapi hanya Off yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Tentu saja, pikirnya sambil menghela napas lega, baru sadar betapa paranoid dirinya. Mustahil Chimon yang masih berusia dua tahun bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

Off memalingkan muka sejenak untuk melihat jam dinding, kemudian menggosok-gosok sebelah mata. “Tumben sudah pulang.”

“Ya, restoran tutup satu jam lebih awal,” jawab Gun seraya perlahan-lahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara, memasukkan mainan yang berceceran ke keranjang di sebelah sofa. Off berjongkok dan membantunya. “P’Off tidur saja. Bukankah besok ada jadwal mengajar kelas pagi?”

“Sudah telanjur bangun.” Off memberi satu cengiran, tapi cahaya yang berasal dari satu lampu gantung di dapur justru mengaksentuasi lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. “Lagi pula, tadi Chimon tidur lumayan cepat, sekitar pukul delapan atau sembilan. Aku ikut ketiduran bersamanya.”

“Oh.”

Mereka meraih balok susun yang sama secara kebetulan, dan adegan picisan itu membuat keduanya serta-merta menyemburkan tawa. Gun merasa lebih baik setelah punya alasan untuk tertawa, dan Off jelas-jelas semakin sadar. Lelaki jangkung itu meremas tangan Gun yang masih memegang balok, kemudian mencondongkan badan, mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

“Selamat datang.”

Gun balas menciumnya. “Aku pulang.”

~~~

Mendapatkan Chimon merupakan anugerah terbesar bagi Gun. Dia tidak mengada-ada. Momen ketika bola mata jernih Chimon bergerak ke arahnya, dengan telunjuk mungil ditudingkan padanya dan sepotong kata, “Ayah,” ditujukan untuknya, semua sindiran halus serta bujukan orang-orang di sekitarnya seolah-olah menjadi tidak berarti.

Tapi itu tidak membuat lelah dan frustrasinya terbayar tuntas. Soal ini Gun juga tidak mengada-ada. _Maaf, Chimon_ , pikirnya sambil mengacungkan sendok silikon itu lagi setelah empat kali percobaan gagal, _Ayah menyayangimu,_ _tapi kadang kau sangat menyebalkan_. Semua baju itu tidak akan menjemur diri mereka sendiri, padahal pekerjaannya bukan hanya menjemur baju.

“Chi,” panggilnya lembut, mencoba menarik perhatian balita yang menggeliat-geliat di kursi bayi, dengan segala upaya menghindari sendok yang disodorkan Gun. “Ini yang terakhir, kemudian kau bisa menggambar. Oke? Kau mau menggambar di dinding, kan?”

Mata Chimon berbinar. Dia mulai mengoceh penuh semangat soal ingin menggambar, dan Gun segera memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya. Dengan efisiensi koki yang terbiasa digempur kesibukan, dia menyeka wajah Chimon, menurunkannya dari kursi, dan membereskan alat makan, semua dalam satu gerakan. Sebelum Chimon mencapai dinding yang sudah dilapisi oleh bentangan kertas, Gun sudah selesai meletakkan alat makan di bak cuci dan menjejalkan krayon di tangan kecil itu.

Menyuapi balita bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperkirakan waktunya. Kadang mereka makan dengan sangat lahap sampai-sampai Gun berpikir dia sedang bermimpi indah, di waktu lainnya kesulitan semacam ini terjadi. Dia melirik jam dinding, menyadari dia sudah tertinggal dari jadwal semestinya.

Gun menahan ponsel di antara bahu dan pipi, sedangkan kedua tangannya mendekap keranjang cucian ke balkon. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu, seharusnya Off masih istirahat makan siang. Panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab bahkan setelah dia mengibaskan selembar kaus tidur Off dan menggantungkannya di hanger.

“Halo?”

“Oh, syukurlah.” Gun mencantolkan hanger di jemuran, lalu meraih ponsel dengan satu tangan. “Sepertinya hari ini aku akan mengantar Chimon sedikit terlambat. P’Off ada waktu kosong pukul berapa?”

“Jadwal mengajarku sudah habis hari ini, tinggal rapat sore nanti. Kalau kau mau—”

Jeritan melengking dari ruang tengah membuat seluruh darah Gun membeku, sebelum badannya bergerak sendiri menerobos masuk. Chimon telah terduduk di lantai dan menangis keras, begitu liar serta penuh teror, Gun hanya bisa mengasosiasikannya dengan rasa sakit. Dia meraup Chimon ke pelukannya, matanya bergerak cermat menilai situasi hingga menemukan, di sisi krayon yang tergeletak, karet pembungkus kabel telah mengelupas dan menunjukkan kawat-kawat tembaga yang telanjang di sudut ruangan.

Jantungnya mencelus. Dia merenggut satu tangan Chimon yang mendekap lehernya erat-erat. Ada luka bakar yang makin memerah di telapak tangannya.

Kepala Gun menjadi ringan, separuh nyawanya seakan melayang. Dia hampir tidak mendengar raungan Chimon, hampir tidak merasakan tangannya sendiri menyambar barang-barang, hampir tidak sadar telah berlari di sepanjang koridor apartemennya.

~~~

Gun agak terperanjat ketika ibu jari Off meraih pipinya, menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan meleleh. Dia menyekanya sendiri menggunakan lengan baju, kemudian menoleh pada Chimon yang sudah terlelap di pangkuan Off sambil mengulum ibu jari. Dengan lembut Gun menurunkan tangan itu dari mulut. Pemandangan penutup luka putih di tangan kanannya membuat Gun ingin menangis lagi.

“Dia akan baik-baik saja,” kata Off, memahami jalan pikiran Gun. “Dia anak yang kuat.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Gun dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar. Rintik hujan telah berjatuhan ke kaca jendela taksi. Membayangkan arus listrik menyetrum Chimon ketika bocah itu dalam kondisi basah membuatnya otomatis memejamkan mata. “Kita harus menyingkirkan kabel itu. Bagaimana mungkin tidak seorang pun dari kita sadar?”

Itu pertanyaan retoris, tidak heran Off diam saja. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan hal-hal besar, sehingga detail-detail kecil seperti kabel yang terkelupas terlewatkan dari pandangan. Atau mungkin karena insting sebagai orang tua belum berkembang sempurna. Tiba-tiba Gun mengingat celetukan temannya mengenai adopsi anak yang tidak akan semudah mengambil anjing di penampungan.

Dia tidak pernah menyamakan Chimon dengan hewan peliharaan, tapi mendadak dia meragukan kemampuannya sendiri yang jauh dari kata mumpuni sebagai orang tua. Dia sangat menyayangi Chimon, menginginkan segala yang terbaik untuknya, tapi apakah itu saja sudah cukup?

Mereka turun dari taksi dan berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara menyusuri lobi. Gun berhenti di luar lift, memandangi Off membalikkan badan. “Aku harus berangkat sekarang.”

“Tentu saja. Jangan lupa makan sesuatu sebelum mulai kerja.”

Off menopang bobot Chimon dengan satu lengan, tangan yang lain terulur ke panel tombol lift. Akan tetapi, dia urung menekan angka delapan saat melihat Gun masih bergeming. “Kenapa, Gun?”

“P’Off, bagaimana menurutmu”—Gun secara otomatis memegangi pintu lift yang hampir bergeser menutup lagi—“kalau aku, um, berhenti bekerja?”

Keheningan menyusul gumamannya. Off menghela napas dan melangkah keluar dari lift, membiarkan pintu tertutup di sebelah mereka.

“Apa kau sudah memikirkannya, Gun? Kau suka memasak. Kau suka berada di tengah orang-orang. Kariermu semakin bagus dan kau mengenal lebih banyak calon investor. Satu langkah lebih dekat dengan mimpimu untuk membuka restoran sendiri, kan?”

“Tapi ini tidak akan terjadi kalau aku lebih memperhatikan Chimon,” bantah Gun, sekali lagi melirik tangan Chimon. “Dan setiap hari aku menaruh Chimon di kantormu, padahal kau juga sangat sibuk, P’Off.”

“Gun, kita menyepakati untuk melalui ini bersama, kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?”

“Aku tidak …” Gun batal melanjutkannya. Mungkin dia memang sudah begitu, menempatkan diri sebagai korban ketika seharusnya mereka mencari solusi yang lebih praktis. Dia menunduk. “Sori.”

Off mengambil satu langkah mendekat, kemudian sedikit merunduk, sehingga Gun dikerumuni oleh bagian belakang kepala Chimon serta hidung Off, yang menghirup pipinya pelan. Gun mengerjap; bulu matanya tersangkut dengan helaian rambut Chimon saat Off menegakkan badan lagi.

“Aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu, tapi kau harus tahu tidak ada keputusan tepat yang bisa diambil dengan hati kacau.” Off memperbaiki posisi Chimon di dekapannya, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Gun. “Pikirkan baik-baik, ya? Nanti kita diskusikan bersama.”

~~~

Off benar. Dia memang suka bekerja. Orang berkata menjadi koki merupakan jalan pintas menuju isu kemarahan serta penyalahgunaan alkohol, tapi Gun menyukai tekanan yang membuatnya harus terus-menerus berada dalam kondisi awas. Dia menyukai dinamika dapur yang keras dan cenderung kejam. Semua kobaran api, kilatan lampu di bilah pisau, bahkan hingga tumpahan saus di lantai keramik.

Tapi kemudian dia mengingat pembalut luka di tangan Chimon, juga Off yang dengan lirih menelepon rekannya karena tidak bisa menghadiri rapat. Apa pentingnya semua yang dia sukai kalau itu justru merepotkan orang-orang terkasihnya?

Gun mengancingkan jaket putihnya, lalu menutup loker. Langkahnya mantap meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju ruang kerja Jennie.

“Oh, Gun, kebetulan kau ke sini. Pemasok sayur bakal datang lebih awal hari ini, bisakah kau mengaturnya?”

“P’Jen,” kata Gun, menopangkan kedua tangan di punggung kursi yang ada di depannya. “Aku benar-benar memerlukan hari libur. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memotong gajiku.”

“Apa yang terjadi?” Kening wanita itu berkerut, mengawasi Gun mendesah kemudian memutari kursi untuk mendudukinya. “Tunggu, Gun. Kau barusan menangis?”

“Chimon terluka karena aku,” Gun berujar alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jennie. “Aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena aku terlalu capek atau bagaimana. Aku ingin mengambil waktu untuk menjernihkan kepalaku dan memikirkan kelanjutannya.”

“Kelanjutan dalam konteks apa?” tanya Jennie curiga, tapi diamnya Gun sudah memberi jawaban. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. “Gun, ini alasan aku tidak setuju kalian mengadopsi anak. Aku mengenal kalian sejak kau dan Off masih mahasiswa, aku tahu kalian belum—”

“Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengembalikannya ke bak sampah tempat dia ditelantarkan?”

Jennie terperangah. Gun mengusap wajah menggunakan satu tangan, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang menggelegak.

“Maaf, P’Jen. Aku hanya …” Gun menghela napas, menekuri tangannya yang dijatuhkan ke pangkuan. “Mempunyai keluarga yang bisa kusebut sebagai milikku sendiri adalah mimpiku sejak lama, P’Jen, kau tahu itu. Sebuah rumah tempat aku bisa pulang dan merasa aku memang seharusnya di sana. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka walaupun harus mengorbankan yang lain.”

“Termasuk pekerjaanmu?” sahut Jennie. “Gun, jangan bodoh. Masa depanmu terlalu cemerlang untuk satu keputusan impulsif.”

Gun terpekur sejenak. “Karena itulah aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya.”

“Dengar, Gun.” Jennie memajukan badan, sorot matanya simpatik. “Akan kuberi kau satu minggu. Pikirkan baik-baik, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa datang lagi minggu depan.”

~~~

Baik Off maupun Jennie memintanya berpikir baik-baik, dan itu memberikan beban tersendiri yang membuat perjalanan pulangnya begitu berat. Ketika bus berbelok dan melewati kondominium mewah yang bergelimang cahaya serta kenyamanan, Gun berpikir dia harus bekerja demi menyejahterakan hidup mereka; tapi ketika melihat papan iklan asuransi yang menyertakan keluarga kecil, ketiganya tersenyum lebar, lengan lain dari neraca pertimbangannya mulai menjungkit. Jika dia terus-menerus dibutakan oleh letih, entah kecelakaan apa lagi yang bisa terjadi pada Chimon.

Off baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Gun membuka pintu depan. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, kedua-duanya ingin sekaligus tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“P’Off belum tidur,” kata Gun akhirnya sambil melepas sepatu, sedangkan Off melangkah ke dapur.

“Ya, membersihkan muntahan Chimon. Dia sedikit demam.” Jantung Gun melorot mendengarnya, membuatnya sejenak tidak sadar Off sudah mengulurkan segelas air padanya. “Aku sudah menelepon dokter, bertanya apa ada kemungkinan infeksi. Tidak ada, katanya. Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin agak kaget juga. Semoga besok demamnya sudah reda.”

Gun menyesap air dingin sedikit demi sedikit.

“Kau mau teh?” Tiba-tiba Off menawarinya. “Duduklah dulu.”

“P’Off, aku—”

“Duduklah dulu. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan.”

Gun melepas selempang tas kemudian meletakkannya di meja makan. Dia ingin istirahat seperti yang diharapkan Off, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk beranjak ke kamar tidur. Di antara kelebatan berkas sinar berbentuk kuda-kudaan dari lampu tidur yang berputar lambat, Chimon mengernyit dalam tidurnya, kedua kepalan kecilnya tergeletak di sisi bantal. Gun memperbaiki selimutnya, mengesun lembut perbannya, lalu kembali ke meja makan. Sudah ada dua mug yang mengepulkan uap harum di sana. Dia duduk di seberang Off.

“Aku belum sempat berpikir. Restoran ramai sekali hari ini.”

Off menggeleng, menarik mugnya sendiri mendekati dada. Ada kebimbangan dari caranya memiringkan kepala. “Sebelumnya aku harus minta maaf, Gun.”

Jari-jemari Gun meremas dinding mug lebih erat, hampir tidak merasakan panasnya menyengat kulit. “Kenapa?”

Off menggaruk-garuk tengkuk ragu. Setelah dua detik, dia menegakkan kepala lagi, matanya bersinar penuh determinasi. “Aku sudah mengajukan cuti selama seminggu.”

“Hah?”

“Aku ingin kau punya waktu untuk beristirahat, Gun,” kata Off cepat. “Tidurlah lebih panjang, bekerjalah dengan lebih leluasa. Miliki minggu ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan—”

“P’Off,” potong Gun setengah terkesiap, tidak bisa mempercayai frekuensi otak mereka yang sama persis. “Aku juga mengambil cuti seminggu. Kupikir dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Chimon, aku bisa melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda.”

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi, kemudian menertawakan kegelisahan masing-masing yang kini terkesan konyol dan sepele.

“Astaga, ini artinya kita bakal menjadi pengangguran selama seminggu?” kekeh Off sambil menyeka air mata yang merebak akibat tertawa terlalu banyak. Gun mencengir.

“Aku ragu merawat Chimon bisa disebut pengangguran.”

~~~

Chimon belum mengenal konsep hari, apalagi cuti, tapi kegembiraannya seketika meluap-luap menemukan orang-orang favoritnya berada di kedua sisinya ketika dia bangun. Dia menggulingkan badan menjadi telungkup, bergantian memandang Off dan Gun, lalu menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan, mulai cekikikan sendiri.

“Lucunya,” desah Off, telunjuknya menusuk lembut pipi gembil Chimon. “Biasanya aku berangkat sebelum dia bangun.”

“Jadi mungkin kau mau mengurusnya di pagi hari?” ledek Gun, tidak menunggu jawaban Off saat bangkit dari ranjang. “Aku akan buat sarapan. Cuci muka, bersihkan badannya, kemudian ganti baju.”

“Aw, Gun,” protes Off, memerangkap Chimon di balik selimut bayinya, membuat balita itu tertawa semakin keras dan dengan penuh semangat mencoba mencari jalan keluar. “Kita tidak sedang dikejar. Biarkan Chimon santai sedikit lebih lama, oke?”

Gun tidak pernah mempertimbangkannya, tapi bisa jadi selama ini dia sudah menyeret Chimon yang tidak tahu apa-apa ke dalam siklus hariannya yang teramat cepat dan padat. Jadi, dia mengangguk. “Aku di dapur kalau ada apa-apa.”

Hari itu, waktu seperti dilipatgandakan, dan mereka sengaja meniti setiap jengkalnya pelan-pelan. Tidak membuat segalanya indah, tentunya—Chimon masih tantrum saat dibujuk makan dan tumpukan pekerjaan rumah tangga masih di sana—tapi Gun sangat mensyukuri adanya dua tangan tambahan yang bisa bekerja bersamanya. Selama Off mencuci piring dan peralatan memasak sesudah santap siang, Gun akhirnya punya waktu untuk benar-benar duduk dan bermain bersama Chimon.

Itu menyadarkan Gun bahwa dia sudah melewatkan begitu banyak perkembangan Chimon, terlepas dari kenyataan mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Dia terlalu terbiasa melayani kebutuhan Chimon agar cepat selesai, sehingga luput menyadari bocah itu sudah mampu melakukan banyak hal dengan kecepatannya sendiri. Ketika Chimon mematuhi permintaan untuk memasukkan semua mainan ke keranjang, tetapi menyisakan satu dan menyerahkan boneka jerapah itu kepada Gun sebagai hadiah, Gun merasa dia telah menjadi orang tua yang gagal.

“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?” Off setengah berbisik agar tidak mengusik Chimon yang baru tertidur di antara mereka berdua. Gun menghela napas, menepuk-nepuk paha Chimon lembut. Seharian ini Chimon tidak bisa diam, kelewat senang karena punya dua teman main, alhasil sudah mengantuk sebelum pukul delapan.

“Aku hanya mampu mengurus kebutuhan fisiknya. Terberkatilah dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak manis, tapi kalau aku menelantarkannya lebih lama, bisa saja kepribadiannya justru berkembang ke arah yang salah. Aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menyaring pengaruh-pengaruh jelek dari luar.”

“Pengaruh dariku, maksudnya?”

Gun mengerling ke arah Off. “Katamu, bukan kataku.”

Off menggeliat hingga kepalanya melesak di bantal. “Gun, kau harus tahu,” ujarnya pada langit-langit, lalu berhenti sejenak, meninjau ulang kalimat yang hendak disampaikannya. “Tidak ada orang yang berbakat menjadi orang tua. Merawat anak? Mungkin. Tapi orang tua bukan kemampuan yang kau dapatkan dari lahir.” Off menoleh lagi kepada Gun. “Kita harus mempelajarinya bersama-sama, sedikit demi sedikit. Aku dan kau, Chimon yang jadi asesornya.”

“Menurutmu aku terlihat seperti kampus yang minta diakreditasi?” dengus Gun geli, tapi senyumnya lekas melesap. Dia merunduk, menghidu bau bayi yang manis dari pipi Chimon. “Kalau memang begitu, berarti nilaiku D. Aku harus mulai serius memenuhi persyaratannya karena asesor tidak selamanya menunggu.”

“Apa itu artinya kau akan benar-benar berhenti kerja?”

Gun semakin menguburkan wajahnya di samping kepala Chimon. “Belum tahu.”

~~~

Dilihat dari luar, apartemen mereka rupanya memang jelek sekali, bahkan tidak layak disebut ‘sederhana’. Gun tidak masalah punya tempat tinggal mungil, tapi jika ternyata unit di bawahnya memenuhi balkon dengan kantung sampah, dan ada lumut yang menjalar seperti kanker di satu sisi bangunan, Gun yakin dirinya berhak untuk merasa tidak puas. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan jamur di dinding atau malah tikus di pipa-pipa itu bakal menimbulkan penyakit.

“Ayah, ayah.” Gun mengerjap dan mengembalikan perhatian pada Chimon, yang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Balita itu kemudian berjongkok di depan Gun, menggelar hasil temuannya setelah sekian lama berjibaku di sesemakan.

“Wah, Chi hebat, bisa menemukan keluarga batu,” puji Gun sambil menjajarkan kerikil serta potongan batu bata di tanah. “Lihat, kan? Dia lebih besar, seperti Ayah. Kalau yang ini, dia kecil dan merah, mirip Chimon.” Gun mencengir saat Chimon mendongak memandanginya takjub. “Chimon bisa mencari batu lain yang _jauuuh_ lebih besar untuk Papa?”

Mata Chimon berbinar-binar; dengan penuh semangat dia memulai perburuannya lagi. Gun mengambil kedua batu itu, lalu menghampiri bangku taman tempat Off sedang mengetik. Meskipun cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen, Off tetap harus mengebut mengerjakan disertasinya.

“Aku sedang berpikir,” kata Gun setelah duduk di sebelahnya, “kalau aku mengambil hipotek untuk membeli rumah.”

“Hmm, ya—apa?” Off menoleh, matanya terbelalak. Dengan cepat dia menumpas tombol ‘ctrl’ dan ‘S’, kemudian menatap Gun lagi. “Apa maksudmu? Tiba-tiba sekali.”

“Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, sejak kita punya Chimon,” bantah Gun. “Kampus dan restoran lumayan jauh, apalagi apartemen ini berbau seperti penyakit. Kreditku masih bagus, bank pasti menyetujuinya.”

“Dan kau membayar cicilannya sendiri? Di rumah yang kita tempati bersama?”

Gun mengernyit mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Off. “P’Off sendiri yang bilang karena kita tidak bisa diregistrasi dalam satu keluarga, berarti kita juga tidak bisa mengambil cicilan bersama-sama sebagai pasangan.”

Air muka Off melunak. “Memang benar.”

“Ya, kan?”

“Tapi tidak lantas membuat hubungan kita berat sebelah begini.” Off menutup laptop dan sedikit beringsut hingga bisa berhadapan dengan Gun. “Mari kita pikirkan masak-masak, termasuk kemungkinan lainnya. Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa dulu? Aku punya kenalan yang bergerak di bidang real estat, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu.” Off menjawil dagu Gun pelan, menggugahnya dari pemikiran. “Rumah sewa juga bisa terasa seperti milik sendiri kalau kita merawatnya.”

“P’Off,” desah Gun. “Apa jadinya kalau dulu kita tidak bertemu? Kau selalu tahu solusi terbaik untuk segala hal.”

“Entahlah, tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu.” Off meletakkan laptop di bangku saat melihat Chimon bergegas mendatangi mereka. Dia hendak memeluknya, dan hampir terkena _headbutt_ sebab bocah itu melompat-lompat antusias.

“Papa, Papa!” Dia mengacungkan cangkang bekicot ke depan wajah Off. “Batu besar!”

Off memberi tatapan bertanya pada Gun, tapi Gun hanya mengedikkan dagu, isyarat agar dia mengikuti permainan Chimon. Jadi dia merunduk ke depan, menerima cangkang itu.

“Chimon tahu tidak kalau ini rumah?” Off tertawa melihat ekspresi tercengang balitanya. “Benar, ini rumah! Hewan yang tinggal di dalamnya berukuran kecil, jadi rumahnya juga kecil.”

Chimon melongok ke lubang cangkang penuh ekspektasi. “Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi untuk cari rumah lainnya,” lanjut Off. “Mungkin karena rusak atau dia sudah tidak muat di dalamnya.”

“Ya, bahkan bekicot juga berpikir begitu,” gumam Gun, memperoleh sikutan dari Off, tapi dia hanya tersenyum sesudahnya. Chimon berpikir-pikir sebentar, kemudian memungut kerikil serta potongan batu bata dari tangan Gun.

“Rumah,” katanya, lalu mencemplungkan keduanya ke dalam cangkang. “Chimon dan Ayah di rumah.”

Gun tertegun.

“Mon, Mon, bagaimana dengan Papa?” tanya Off penuh semangat, tapi Chimon sudah berlari melanjutkan permainan tanpa mengindahkannya. “Aduh, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang berencana beli rumah. Anak pintar.”

Gun terkekeh dan meraih cangkang dari tangan Off. Seperti kata Off, cangkang itu memang rusak: ada beberapa retak di sepanjang permukaannya, tepiannya geripis. Tapi ada dirinya dan Chimon di dalam sana, mendekam aman di dasar.

“Pelan-pelan saja, Gun,” kata Off, membentangkan lengannya di punggung kursi taman. “Meskipun kau mengambil libur untuk berpikir, bukan berarti kau harus memikirkan semuanya sekarang juga. Tidak akan ada pengunjung yang marah-marah karena hidangannya tidak kunjung diantarkan.”

“Mm,” gumam Gun, memiringkan badan ke samping hingga kepalanya menyandar di dada Off. “Tapi aku tetap berpikir kita harus pindah rumah, cepat atau lambat.”

“Itu akan menyebabkan perubahan besar bagi kita. Secara finansial.”

“Berarti aku harus tetap bekerja,” cetus Gun seketika, lalu mencubit perut Off karena lelaki itu mendengus keras. “Diamlah, aku kan masih memikirkan setiap kemungkinan.”

~~~

“Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan kalau berhenti kerja?” tanya Gun sambil mengusap-usap stiker di dahi Off. Sebelah mata Off terbuka.

“Bertahan tanpa menjadi gila saking bosannya?”

Gun menggeleng sambil mengelupas satu stiker lagi untuk Chimon, lalu memperhatikan bocah itu berlari dan menempelkannya di punggung Off. “Secara finansial. Kupikir kalau aku mengatur keuangan dengan lebih ketat, aku bisa berhenti sebentar sambil mengawasi perkembangan Chimon. Ini masa-masa emas yang tidak bisa diulang, kau tahu. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya.”

Off mengubah posisi menjadi memeluk lutut, berpikir-pikir. “Andai aku bisa ujian disertasi akhir tahun ini sesuai rencana, kita tidak akan menderita terlalu lama—aduh!” Dia meringis ketika Chimon menghantamkan telapak tangan ke punggungnya agar stikernya lebih menempel. “Mon, kau punya dendam apa pada Papa, sih?”

“Kita?” tanya Gun ragu. Mudah sekali Off berbicara, berkebalikan dengannya yang senantiasa berjingkat-jingkat di antara celah yang memisahkan dia dan Off, sebab dia tidak yakin bisa menyeret lelaki itu terlalu jauh dalam keputusannya. Dia menyerahkan lembar stiker pada Chimon, membiarkannya berusaha mengupas sendiri stiker-stiker berbentuk hewan itu.

“Lalu bagaimana maksudmu?”

“Selama ini kita sepakat untuk membagi pengeluaran, P’Off. Kalau aku berhenti, aku hanya bisa mendukung Chimon beberapa bulan. Selebihnya ...” Chimon menjerit protes karena tak kunjung menemukan tepi stiker yang hendak diambilnya. Gun melepaskan ujungnya sedikit sehingga Chimon bisa menarik sisanya. “Sabar, Chi. Pelan-pelan saja.”

“Selebihnya, biar aku yang menanggung,” jawab Off, kemudian buru-buru meraih kedua tangan Gun sebelum kekasihnya sempat menarik diri. “Aku tidak berniat sok jago atau bagaimana, Gun. Aku selalu siap untuk itu sejak kita punya Chimon. Kita juga bisa menyebut ini pembagian tugas, kan?”

“Kesannya agak tidak adil.”

Chimon menamparkan stiker buaya ke pipi Off, lalu tertawa-tawa saat Off menatapnya tercengang. “Adil tidak berarti sama rata,” kata Off sesudah Chimon sibuk berkutat dengan lembar stiker lagi. “Kita berdua melakukan apa yang paling sesuai untuk kita. Chimon lebih nyaman denganmu dan kau senang merawatnya. Walaupun tidak secara instan, bayaranku juga akan naik setelah lulus. Aku bisa mencari penghasilan tambahan dengan menulis buku atau semacamnya.”

Gun melarikan ibu jarinya di pipi Off, merekatkan stiker yang hampir lepas. “P’Off tidak keberatan? Apa kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk merawat Chimon di sebagian besar waktu?”

“Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama, Gun? Aku mempercayaimu lebih dari siapa pun. Lagi pula,” Off mencabut stiker dari dahinya dan merekatkannya di hidung Gun, “kita melalui ini bersama-sama. Jika salah satu perlu bantuan, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi yang lain untuk membantu, kan?”

“Walaupun aku berubah pikiran lagi?”

Off tertawa sambil menjepit hidungnya gemas. “Lebih baik jangan sering-sering melakukannya.”

~~~

Seseorang mencolek pundak Gun dari belakang, membuatnya berhenti menunjukkan _billboard_ serta gedung-gedung besar pada Chimon. Seorang mahasiswi tersenyum manis padanya.

“Silakan duduk, kasihan adiknya digendong terus.”

Gun berterima kasih dan menurunkan Chimon di kursi yang baru saja disediakan si gadis, tetapi karena Chimon berusaha memanjat semua yang mampu dicengkeramnya, Gun memutuskan memangkunya. Alih-alih pemandangan di luar, dia kini menghiburnya dengan layar LCD di atas pintu gerbong yang menampilkan sejumlah iklan.

Satu minggu telah berlalu begitu saja. Satu minggu yang semula dia yakini akan menjadi titik balik dari kehidupan mereka, tapi kenyataannya waktu bergulir terlalu cepat ketika dia memfokuskan semua tenaga dan pikirannya pada Chimon.

Tetapi apakah dia menyesalinya? Sama sekali tidak.

Selama seminggu terakhir, dia membacakan lebih banyak cerita pada Chimon dibanding dua tahun terakhir (biasanya ini tugas Off); dia punya waktu untuk duduk dan benar-benar menyimak apa yang berusaha diceritakan Chimon, tidak hanya ber- _hmm_ sambil mengerjakan hal lainnya, alhasil mengerti betapa menggemaskan kosakata balita berusia dua tahun; dan, yang terpenting, dia menyadari bahwa menjadi orang tua bukanlah tugas, melainkan pilihan. Pilihan untuk berjongkok dan memandang mata Chimon, pilihan untuk mengesampingkan egonya sejenak demi memahami perasaan Chimon, dan pilihan untuk mengalah.

Koridor stasiun BTS tempat Gun turun itu langsung menghubungkannya dengan area kampus. Dia memberi tahu Chimon bahwa sebentar lagi mereka bisa bertemu papa, sontak membuat bocah itu berlari penuh semangat mendahuluinya. Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan ketimbang melihat Chimon tertawa-tawa sambil berlari bebas, mengingat selama ini Gun selalu menggendongnya agar lebih cepat sampai.

Off sudah menunggu di mulut eskalator, dengan senang hati menjadi target terkaman Chimon. Gun menyerahkan tas berisi perlengkapan Chimon padanya

“Kau tahu,” kata Off sambil mencangklong tas, kemudian memegangi punggung Chimon yang sudah berhasil memanjat sampai ke pahanya, “aku sangat merindukan liburan kita. Ternyata kembali ke kantor itu membosankan.”

“Kau sebut itu liburan? Perjalanan kita yang paling jauh cuma ke Big C.”

“Di mana pun itu terasa seperti liburan selama ada kita bertiga,” sahut Off mulus, membuat Gun memutar bola mata jengah sekaligus gemas. “Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah siap bekerja lagi?”

“Yah, aku hanya absen selama seminggu, bukan setahun. Pasti tidak sulit beradaptasi.” Gun mengangkat bahu. “Lagi pula, semakin rajin aku bekerja, semakin cepat aku bisa membuka restoran sendiri.”

“Dedikasi yang mengagumkan.” Off terkekeh. Chimon sudah mencapai dadanya dan mulai menarik-narik cuping telinganya. “Tidak apa-apa. Setelah lulus, aku pasti punya waktu mengasuh Chimon di rumah, jadi bekerjalah dengan keras ketika itu. Masalahnya hanya apakah anak ayam ini mau bersamaku atau tidak.”

Off meraih Chimon dengan kedua tangan dan mulai mengayun-ayunkannya keras ke kanan dan kiri, menyebabkan bocah itu memekik kegirangan. Gun ikut tertawa dan menggosok-gosok punggung Chimon.

“Jangan berlebihan, nanti dia muntah.”

“Tapi bisa kau bayangkan, Gun?” tanya Off sambil mendekap Chimon, matanya berbinar. “Ketika Chimon sudah besar dan kita menceritakan semua kegilaan ini padanya. Berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mempercayainya, karena ketika itu semuanya telah stabil.”

“Apaan, sih, P’Off. Kenapa kau bermimpi di siang bolong begini,” dengus Gun, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dari merekah lebar. Off balas mencengir.

“Itu bukan mimpi, itu rencana.”

“Rencana tanpa patokan waktu? Bisa saja aku perlu sepuluh tahun untuk itu.”

“Terus kenapa? Aku kan masih berada di sini.” Off menjepit hidung Chimon lembut. “Bersama Chimon juga. Ya, kan, Mon?”

Gun tersenyum, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Off dan Chimon bergantian. “Aku berangkat, ya.”

“Mm, hati-hati. Semoga berhasil.”

Pada akhirnya, satu minggu tidak mampu menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya. Mereka masih belum mencapai kesepakatan mengenai pindah rumah, Gun juga tidak yakin seratus persen dengan keputusannya untuk tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Tidak salah lagi, Jennie tidak akan senang mengetahui progresnya yang nol besar, tapi setidak-tidaknya dia menyadari satu hal.

Dia tidak keberatan mengalah dan menyerahkan segalanya demi Chimon, demi Off, demi mereka bertiga, sungguh. Mereka adalah keluarga yang telah dia harapkan sejak lama, suatu hadiah berharga yang tidak akan dia tukarkan dengan apa pun, satu-satunya yang ingin dia sebut ‘selamanya’. Akan tetapi, mengalah bukan berarti pasrah. Dia hanya perlu melangkah dengan sedikit lebih lambat, berjuang dengan sedikit lebih keras, dan bersabar sedikit lebih lama, untuk mendapatkan selamanya sebagai sebuah niscaya bagi mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> feel bit a bit overwhelmed sejak semalam jadi aku memutuskan menyelesaikan ini. hope it's not too messy tho


End file.
